We're not doing presents
by HorcruxCupcake
Summary: Post ep for S29E21 Zax with Big Mac as an additional character. Oneshot. Simply the hot air balloon ride but with the cake incident at the start.


**A/N: Sorry I didn't upload yesterday I was in London watching Phantom on the West end! :D so I only got to watch it tonight. The episode was brilliant though and I'm so excited next week for Dylan to return. For this though I just had to right about the cake and then the hot air balloon obviously, so enjoy. ;) Oh and also next week I might not be able to watch it until Sunday again because I'm in Leavesdon Harry Potter studios - so excited! But I really need to stop doing things on Saturday's so I stop missing casualty :'( I'm just babbling on now. Thank you if you still read my post ep, even though it's late. You don't know how much I appreciate it :D**

* * *

**We're not doing presents**

Max was just adding the finishing touches to the cake when he heard someone open the door to the break room. He couldn't do it at home because Robyn was there and he didn't really want to listen to her harping on about his secret lover before he cracked and told her…like always. Then again if she snitched on him he would be talking to whoever she was writing that card for this morning.

Max quickly placed the cake in the box trying not to squash before dropping it onto the chair behind him so whoever had just entered couldn't see what he was doing.

"Alright there Max?" said Big Mac as he walked in

"Never better"

"Why are you in here and not in your office?"

"See I knew it was an office, she keeps on calling it a cupboard but it's too big to be a cupboard" he muttered "Do you want a cuppa?" Max moved aside to grab the kettle leaving the cake in the chair.

"Who does?"

"Who does what?"

"You said she calls it a cupboard, who's she?"

"No one"

"Right ok" said Big Mac curiously but decided to brush it off and sat down in the chair the Max had just stepped away from.

"Aagh, what's this?" exclaimed Mac in surprise jumping up from the seat and picking up the crushed box.

"Well done Mac" sighed Max "It _was_ a cake"

"Oh err sorry" Mac said moving the cake aside and sitting back down. "Who are you baking a cake for anyway?"

"No one in particular"

"Oh you don't mind if I have a bit then" said Mac picking up the box.

"Hangs off" said Max quickly grabbing the cake from Big Mac "We might still be able to salvage a bit"

"_We_, so you are baking it for someone."

"No I just meant we in general" Max hastily backtracked.

"Is it a girl?"

"No"

"It is isn't it? Who is it?"

""I'm not telling you"

"So you admit it then, it is for a girl"

"Fine yes it is, but I'm not telling you who"

"Ahh don't you worry I'll get it out of you sooner or later Maxy boy, you mark my words" Mac said standing up once more "I better go, things to do"

"What about your tea?"

"What tea?"

"Never mind" he sighed and Mac exited the room leaving Max behind with two cups of tea and the squashed cake. Next time he'll take Robyn and the constant nagging.

"It's absolutely freezing out here" complained Max hugging his leather jacket tightly to his chest. They were standing in the middle of a field waiting for the balloon man to say they could get on.

"What did you expect? It's half past 7 in the morning, in the middle of February."

"Yeah yeah"

"I'd have thought you'd have had the sense to bring a bigger coat." Zoe said

"Well I would have done but I had to sneak out which meant I couldn't go back and get my coat"

"Why were you sneaking out of your own house?"

"Well technically it's not my house its Robyn's and she's the reason I had to sneak out."

"You mean to tell me she doesn't know you've gone"

"Well no"

"Great"

"I thought you didn't want anybody finding out about us"

"I don't, and when you get in she's going to be asking you why you snuck out of the house at 7 o'clock this morning and you're not going to have a decent excuse."

"Well that's where I thought you'd come in"

"So basically you want me to rescue you and formulate a plan"

"Alternatively we could just tell people."

Zoe was saved from replying by the balloon man calling them over, so they waited in silence while they were given instructions and it wasn't long before they were climbing higher and higher.

"Max…" Zoe said quietly "I didn't mean I don't want people to know I just-

"Relax I'm joking" he smiled putting his arm around Zoe's shoulders "Don't look so worried, I'm a smooth talker"

Zoe snorted leaning back into his arm "Ladylike" Max said

"Sexist"

"It wasn't sexist, I was merely picking on your social class not your gender."

"Yes well it was very gentlemanly of you to give me my present in a half-eaten packet of love hearts and a cake that's been sat on, so compared to you I am a lady."

"True" sorry about that

"Why was it on the seat anyway and not on the work top"

"I'd just put it there. I did tell him not to sit down"

"Mmm I bet you did" said Zoe not believing him for a second.

They stood quietly for a minute watching the world getting smaller and smaller beneath them until they could see for miles and miles.

"Thank you for this" Zoe said resting her head in Max's shoulder.

"Shouldn't it be me thanking you?"

"Oh didn't I tell you you're paying"

Max laughed "Alright but I need a loan."

Zoe smiled looking up at him "No I mean, thank you for being here. For not giving up on me."

"I could never give up on you" Max said leaning down and catching Zoe's lips in a kiss.

It was nice, Zoe realised, to be away from prying eyes and for them just to be together without having to avoid people or listen to gossip. They weren't the only ones on that hot air balloon by any means, but it was the most private and secluded area they had been in. Even in their own homes they were constantly hiding behind people's backs to avoid being seen by people they knew.

"Oh and by the way" said Zoe when they at last broke the kiss "I was joking about the love hearts, they were sweet."

"They weren't a hot air balloon ride though"

"You didn't need to spend the money though Max on those earrings. I know you've been picking up extra shifts at work."

"I wanted to give you something special, spoil you"

"And I appreciate it, I really do" said Zoe kissing him again. "Max you have no idea how much I love you."

"Yes I do" he said "Because it's how I feel for you." They pressed their lips together once more as the balloon sailed off into the sky,


End file.
